hitchhikersguidetoearthfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
The United States of America is a country on Earth. It has fifty states and is quite large. For a general understanding of the United States see Wikipedia Article of the U.S.A. Getting About The United States is harmless as long as you don't do anything strange. English is the most common language and Spanish will work in some parts as well. The easiest ways to get about the U.S. is by plane or automobile. Some trains may accommodate you as well. In major cities, public transportation is highly recommended because its is cheap and will get you to most interesting parts of the city. Please note: in the downtown areas of cities, you should walk when you can because there is a lot of congestion. Try visiting Los Angeles, San Fransisco, or New York. Food *Fast Food Fast Food are widely available cheap places to get a bite to eat. They are establishments like McDonald's, Taco Bell, Burger King, or Subway. They can be found in almost any town in the U.S. or for that matter almost any big city on Earth. They are probably the cheapest restaurants around. The food usually tastes good but altogether isn't very healthy. If you can afford it, find somewhere else to eat. *Food in Big Cities Most large cities have street vendors who will sell you food for cheap prices. Street food is recommended more than Fast Food. Although it's probably not any healthier, somehow it does the body much more good. It's tasty too. Usually if you can't afford street food you won't be able to afford much else and will have to resort to stealing until you find some cash. Try not to get caught. If you are rich, go somewhere really nice to eat, but have a bit of street food every so often. Shelter When desperate, find anywhere to stay dry, cool in the summer, and warm in the winter. This can be anywhere or anything, a cave, a sewer, a closet, or an overpass. Just get under or in something. Use your towel to stay warm or cover your head. If you don't have money but have planned ahead, carry a tent. If you want to sleep for free on a couch try Couchsurfing. When you aren't that desperate but would like to stay somewhere for free, find an abandoned house or car, a church, a subway or tunnel, a bus station, a store that is open 24 hours a day, a park bench, or place that shelters the homeless. Try making friends with anyone and maybe they will let you spend the night at their residence. Buy a room in a cheap motel, or hostel. If you have more money, find a hotel or nice bed and breakfast. Entertainment Big Cities are a safe bet and National Parks and Monuments can be fun too. In rural areas, cows are plentiful and locals go cowtipping. People all across the U.S. drink alcohol for entertainment as well. If you need to make friends quick, buy someone a drink. If it doesn't work, find someone else who looks friendlier and buy them a drink. Culture American culture is difficult to define. For a better understanding, watch American television, movies, and read magazines. After that go into a bar or busy establishment and listen to Americans conversations. Observation is your best hope of understanding Americans. Americans are known for being opportunistic, resourceful, and upfront.